As Partes do Todo
by Lab Girl
Summary: Final alternativo para o Episódio 100


**Título: As Partes do Todo**

**Autor: Lab Girl**  
**Categoria: Bones, B&B, 5ª Temporada, romance.**  
**Advertências: Spoiler**  
**Classificação: PG-13**  
**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**  
**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**  
**Resumo: Final alternativo para o Episódio 05x16 (Episódio 100)**

* * *

"Eu... eu não sou uma jogadora. Eu sou uma cientista. Eu não posso mudar!" a voz dela saiu numa exclamação impotente e exasperada.

Booth olhou-a nos olhos, vendo o brilho das lágrimas que ela estava segurando.

"Eu não sei como", ela prosseguiu, tentando fazê-lo entendê-la.

Booth permaneceu em silêncio, a encará-la.

"Eu não sei como," ela disse novamente, uma lágrima caindo por seu rosto.

Ela estava sendo sincera. E ele sabia. Ela estava sendo o mais sincera que podia, o mais sincera que sabia ser.

E ele a amava por isso. Justamente por ser quem – e como - ela era. Mesmo ali, naquele momento, quando ele havia aberto seu coração para ela, disposto a se entregar e enfrentar a tudo e a todos para dar a eles uma chance... ela pegava seu coração com as mãos e lhe devolvia, dizendo que não queria machucá-lo, que não sabia como fazer aquilo. Ela tinha medo. Ela estava completamente assustada naquele exato instante. E Booth sabia disso. Melhor do que ninguém.

Ele deu um passo à frente, com todo cuidado. Não queria assustá-la ainda mais nem fazê-la se afastar repentinamente com algum movimento brusco.

"Então me deixe ajudar", sua voz saiu num sussurro. Mas ele estava certo de que ela havia escutado. "Eu posso ajudar você nisso."

Ela o fitou, as lágrimas ainda brilhando no mar azul dos olhos dela.

"Eu não..." ela começou, tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Bones, eu também tenho medo" ele disse, sinceramente.

Os olhos dela então se expandiram um pouco, as sobrancelhas se erguendo ligeiramente enquanto ela o ouvia continuar.

"Isso também é novo para mim, Bones. O que nós temos… o que construímos até aqui é maior e melhor do que qualquer relação em que eu já estive. Não apenas... não apenas romanticamente falando", ele tentou explicar-se melhor, queria que ela entendesse cada palavra que estava dizendo, e a ansiedade o fez tropeçar um pouco, tentando escolher as palavras certas. "Eu também tenho medos, Bones. Eu também tenho incertezas... mas no meio disso tudo, existe uma única certeza que me faz acreditar em nós dois... que me faz querer arriscar e dar mais esse passo com você..."

Ela estreitou os olhos, e Booth pôde ver a ruga de preocupação instalar-se na testa de Brennan – exatamente como quando ela se deparava com alguma pista que tentava entender, decifrar.

Booth deu mais um passo à frente, cauteloso. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela, querendo que ela visse dentro de sua alma através deles.

"Eu te amo, Bones. E não importa o que você diga a respeito, eu olho dentro dos seus olhos e vejo o mesmo..." sua voz saía rouca e baixa.

Ele viu uma segunda lágrima escorrer pelo rosto delicado.

"Isto, para mim, é o suficiente para saber que nós podemos tentar. Que nós devemos, Bones..." Booth manteve a voz suave, na tentativa de acalmá-la, mesmo diante de suas mais íntimas revelações. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com nós dois daqui para frente. Eu não posso dizer como vai ser, como vai ficar nossa relação se dermos esse passo... mas eu sinto – eu sei – que nós merecemos uma chance."

Ela o observava, em silêncio. Mas ele sentia que suas palavras estavam chegando até ela... sendo absorvidas por aquela mente brilhante, que nunca cansava de trabalhar. E agora, tudo o que ele buscava, era atingir não apenas a mente, mas de alguma forma, o coração dela.

"Eu jamais ia querer arriscar o que temos por nada, se estivesse certo de que seria apenas um risco a mais, por diversão ou curiosidade, qualquer coisa passageira, eu jamais diria o que estou dizendo agora. Mas não é esse o caso. Nunca foi, e você sabe. O que nós temos é..."

"Perfeito", ela completou, séria. "Se existisse algo inquantificável que pudesse ser definido como perfeito, claro."

Ele sorriu. Aquela era sua Bones.

"É", fez um gesto de concordância com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo para ela, que, para sua surpresa, sorriu também. "Você também entende que a nossa relação é especial. Mas existe um ponto em que as coisas têm que mudar. E nem toda mudança é necessariamente ruim."

"Primeira lei de Newton" ela murmurou.

"O que?" Booth franziu a testa, repentinamente confuso.

"É a lei da inércia... um corpo tende a permanecer no estado em que se encontra até que uma força externa atue sobre ele, modificando seu estado."

Booth tentou não rir da associação que ela havia acabado de fazer. "Relacionamentos e leis da física. Realmente, tudo a ver" ele murmurou, tentando suavizar o clima entre os dois.

"Viu só? Foi o que eu disse, eu não posso mudar, Booth", ela ergueu as mãos, exasperada. "As pessoas são como são, e eu sou assim. Eu não consigo ser como você e simplesmente esquecer das leis e princípios que sempre regeram o meu mundo."

"É isso, Bones!" ele exclamou, chamando a atenção dela. "É isso. Suas leis e seus princípios. Foram o que protegeram você até aqui, e eu sei o quanto você os preza. Mas a sua lógica e a sua ciência não podem impedir você de sentir. Você é como eu ou como qualquer pessoa neste mundo, Bones... você sente. Você sente as coisas, e essas suas leis apenas impedem você de admitir isso."

"Elas me impedem de me iludir e me perder", Brennan alteou a voz, como se tentasse fazê-lo entender suas questões. "Foi a minha maneira lógica de viver que me trouxe até aqui. E foi a minha ciência que ajudou você a solucionar um grande número de casos."

"Eu sei", ele abaixou a voz. "Eu sei, Bones. E nunca neguei isso. O que eu quero dizer é que embora essas leis da lógica funcionem muito bem num laboratório ou ajudando numa investigação criminal, elas não podem reger toda a sua vida. Você é mais do que isso, Bones. Seu coração não é uma sala do Jeffersonian."

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso", ela franziu a testa, encarando-o, confusa.

"Você tem sentimentos, Bones. E não pode fugir deles a vida toda. Ou do contrário, na tentativa de se proteger de qualquer sofrimento, você pode acabar perdendo a chance de ser feliz. Genuinamente feliz."

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Não disse nada, nem esboçou qualquer reação. Ele chegou mesmo a se perguntar se ela havia escutado suas últimas palavras. E de repente, um medo súbito apossou-se dele ao vê-la dar-lhe as costas. Pensando que ela iria deixá-lo para trás e ir embora, Booth deu dois passos na direção dela, mas parou quando a percebeu abaixar a cabeça e suspirar. Brennan continuava parada, sem fazer menção de ir embora. O coração de Booth desacelerou um pouco.

"Eu sempre fui sozinha, Booth" a voz dela saiu em tom baixo e triste. "Eu cresci sozinha, e aprendi que estamos todos sozinhos neste mundo. Meus pais foram embora. Meu irmão foi embora. As pessoas na minha vida sempre foram embora."

Ele sentiu a dor nas palavras dela. Quis aproximar-se e confortá-la, tomá-la nos braços e fazer aquela angústia ir embora. Mas conteve-se no lugar em que estava, apenas olhando-a de costas para ele, esperando-a continuar.

"Você é a relação mais longa que eu já tive, Booth", ela sussurrou. "E eu não posso imaginar o que aconteceria se não... se..." ela então virou-se para ele.

Booth manteve o olhar firme sobre o dela, esperando-a continuar.

"Eu não quero perder você também, Booth."

Seu coração se apertou diante da confissão dela. Ela havia acabado de se expor para ele como nunca antes. Booth sorriu, terno.

"Você nunca vai me perder, Bones", sussurrou.

"Você não pode prometer isso. Ninguém pode prometer esse tipo de coisa," ela tentou, mais uma vez, racionalizar; mas não conseguia esconder o brilho das lágrimas.

"Eu posso", ele a surpreendeu. "Eu posso prometer que independente do rumo que as coisas entre nós tomarem, eu sempre... sempre... vou estar aqui pra você."

Ele então estendeu a mão para ela. "Agora depende de você" disse, num murmúrio.

Brennan olhou para a mão dele, e em seguida para os olhos dele. Aqueles mesmos olhos que sempre haviam lhe dito a verdade. Que sempre a haviam feito sentir-se segura. Aqueles olhos cheios de calor e sinceridade.

E Bones pegou a mão dele, um pequeno sorriso involuntariamente expandindo-se em seu rosto.

Os dois então caminharam de comum acordo para longe da escadaria. Andando, lado a lado, de mãos dadas e em silêncio, foram seguindo até o carro no estacionamento. A noite estava linda, iluminada pelas luzes da cidade de Washington.

"Chinesa?" ele sugeriu.

"Tailandesa" ela sorriu, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Enquanto continuavam o caminho, Booth admirou a iluminação do Capitólio logo adiante, perguntando-se se o sorriso em seu rosto poderia ser maior.

-----------

**Feedback é sempre bem vinda ;)**


End file.
